


Origins Rewritten

by Nightmare_Masquerade



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Masquerade/pseuds/Nightmare_Masquerade
Summary: Kaname had a past before the Hooded Woman, a darker past he can no longer remember. But with the rise of Level E attacks, a new ancestor and horrific nightmares, he will be forced to remember, maybe at the cost of his own sanity and his relationship with Yuki. YuMe, ZeKi, KANAMExOC





	Origins Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> AN: (I HAVE COPIED AND PASTED MY WORK FROM MY ACCOUNT ON FANFICTION NET) It's my third time writing this story! First time I had 6 chapters but it was shit and the second time I wrote it, I felt it was better but didn't get a lot of feedback. I'm not the best writer so there may be a few grammar/spelling mistakes but spell check is my friend and I will proof read it a number of times yet if anything is missed, please tell me. I also have no idea on how to make a story flow so if anyone has a nice pointers, much appreciated. I hope people actually read this note. I wanted to thank everyone who has read Stay With Me and reviewed, favorite, and followed. But I am stuck on what to do next.
> 
> This story is AU, and characters will act different sometimes to how they normally would but I will try to keep in as 'in character' as possible. It's set a year after the events at the academy. Kaname hasn't told Yuki who he truly is, he intends to but in this story certain events change all that and it gets revealed to her another way! This story will be a YuMe pairing but I will chuck in some ZeKi for you Zero lovers.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Vampire Knight characters and their stories belong to Matsuri Hino, the creator of Vampire Knight.
> 
> Please leave a review if you want to let me know you like this story. A nice little "nice work" or something like that really gives me motivation like nothing else. :)

Chapter One: Dream Catcher.

By

~Nightmare Masquerade~

Soft grass brushed against his bare feet as a gentle and warm breeze blew through the beautiful meadow he stood in, the sound of birds talking to each other and water running from the river near by meeting his ears, he liked coming here. It was twilight, yet he could still feel the suns heat as it sat out of sight below the horizon, it must have been a really hot day. A small smile grew on his lips as he stubbornly stared the horizon, a sad smile however. How he wished its rays didn't hurt him, how he wished he could bask in it like the humans did without it feeling like his eyes and skin were burning. A soft sigh escaped Kaname's lips before he looked down as its lingering glow began to effect his vision. Even with advanced healing, it wasn't wise to stare at the sun. Yet he did it often, stupidly longing for it.

The vampire's garnet eyes settled on his naked feet before his smile quickly faded as he came to the realization of what he happened to be wearing.

His long fingers felt the fabric of both the brown pants and the loose white shirt he had on. They were not damaged or dirty, in fact they felt quite nice, fit him and were clean but both items looked very old, time period wise. Something he would call medieval. Why was he wearing such clothing? He ... had worn something like this once before. Why was he wearing it now? Kaname felt the fabric for a bit longer before letting his hands drop and looked up at the sky one more.

It was suddenly pitch black.

The beautiful scene in front of him gone and replaced with nothing but darkness and silence, the warm breeze gone. He couldn't even see his own hands in front of his face yet he could still feel the soft grass under feet, an odd feeling overcame him. He had never seen a meadow such as the one he just had. So why did familiarity flow over him? Why did he think he liked to visit it? He turned around, scanning the abyss for any light as without it he was blind, and was eventually successful in his search.

A small, warm light in the distance was quickly making its way towards him, getting bigger as it neared and as it did so, Kaname realised it was a person. Short in height, their face hidden by the hood of a black cloak, the light actually a glowing lantern flickering in the gentle but now cold breeze that had returned. Kaname smiled softly as they lifted their head, chocolate coloured eyes meeting his garnet.

"Yuki...?"

The girl smiled as she reached him and knelt to put the lantern down at their feet in the grass before rising back up and pulling her hood down. Long, dark brown, almost black hair appeared from under the hood and fell to her waist in beautiful waves. Kaname frowned however.

"Yuki, what have you done to your hair?" He asked, reaching out slowly and taking a lock between his pale fingers. Her hair was still beautiful but what had happened to her original colour, the gorgeous brown he loved? The colour was unique, not just brown but with natural subtle highlights of dark orange and gold here and there. Anyone attempting to copy it would of had to of used a number of dyes to obtain it.

Yuki tilted her head slightly and raised a single eyebrow but continued to smile before she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest and nuzzling against him. Kaname couldn't help but let out a short laugh and he returned the embrace, closing his eyes. The girl had a habit of doing something she knew he wouldn't agree with then acting in the way of 'I have no idea what you are talking about'. She didn't do it all the time however and he found the way she went about it rather cute, in a naive, childish way.

"Yuki-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked, cutting him off.

Kaname slowly opened his eyes and blinked in confusion as she pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Who is Yuki?" She asked, her right hand moving down to rest on his chest, the left moving up to his face and cupping his cheek gently, her expression mirroring his. The male frowned and stared at her. "You are." He said. Was she playing some sort of game? First the hair and now this? She must be.

The girl giggled quietly and looked down at the ground, shaking her head.

"Are you sure about that?" Came her quiet reply. As the female looked back up, her eyes glowed an angry red, a deep hunger in them.

"Wha-"

To say things suddenly took a turn for the worst was an understatement.

Before Kaname could even get his intended sentence out, he heard a sickening crunching sound which he knew was his own ribs breaking and followed by an excruciating pain in his chest. He felt something warm and metallic tasting rise up his throat and into his mouth and knew it was his own blood, and looking down saw her hand in his chest, feeling her fingers wrapping around his hammering heart. What the hell was happening?! What was she doing to him?! He couldn't breath!

A voice in the back of his mind told him this was a dream, that it wasn't real and he knew it wasn't, it just couldn't be. But no matter how many times he told himself to wake up and escape... he simply couldn't. His knees buckled as his strength left him and hit the soft grass beneath their feet, she moved at the same time, following him down, never letting go.

Her free hand cupped his chin, lifting his head up so their eyes met once more.

"Y-Yuki..." He choked, dark spots dancing across his vision as consciousness began to leave him. How could she do this to him?

"I'm not Yuki." The female said with a cruel smile before tearing out his heart. "Traitor."

~~~~(LINE BREAKER)~~~~

"Yuki!..." Kaname's dark eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed quickly upon awakening, panting heavily with a shaking hand flying to his bare chest. He could feel his heart pounding within.

That felt so real... my heart... still there... He thought.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself, feeling rather ridiculous. It was just a ... nightmare... just a silly dream, everything was fine. The Kuran Lord had had many before in his long life yet none had ever felt as real as this one. The pain felt real, that scene with the meadow eerily familiar to him as in the dream he had known it but now, well... he knew he had never seen it before in life. What the hell was that? He swallowed thickly, tasting blood in his mouth. He must have bitten his cheek or had been clenching his teeth too hard in his sleep.

Disgusting. The taste of a vampires own blood to themselves was nothing that excited the taste buds or brought up blood lust in any way. It just tasted the way humans described it, warm and metallic tasting. It made Kaname want to gag slightly as he licked it off his teeth.

Traitor...

He was pulled back into deep thought. What had he done to earn such a label? Who had he betrayed? Certainly not Yuki. Yet his murderess had said she wasn't Yuki and Kaname believed her, as Yuki would never do such a thing as kill him nor look at him the way this girl had, with such hate. So who was she and what had he done to her to warrant his heart being torn from his chest? The pureblood shook his head slightly and took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm his hammering heart and clenched his hands into fists to stop the shaking. It did not matter so no more thinking about it, it was just a dream. He'd had weird dreams before and in dreams, anything could happen, a cat could have killed him for goodness sake, yet that wouldn't have been as unsettling and more on the comical. Why did he dream of a Yuki lookalike killing him?

Kaname shook his head again and threw his legs over the side of the bed, resting his bare feet on the wooden floor.

Where was Yuki anyway? The spot beside him was empty and cold but her scent was still there yet faint, indicating she hadn't been in the room for a while. He was sort of glad the young vampire wasn't in the room because of what just happened. Who knows if he was making noises in his sleep or calling out, the thought embarrassed him. Not to mention the fact Yuki would be all over him fussing if she knew he'd had a nightmare such as this one. Although he loved every bit of attention she gave him so maybe her fussing and being all over him wouldn't be so bad. A small smirk grew on his lips at the thought.

Kaname was still tired and it was 6pm on the dot, he could have slept for another hour or two but curiosity got the better of him, he wanted to know where his betrothed was. That, and he needed to get up anyway. He had calls and meetings to plan with Lord Aido.

Standing and pulling a clean shirt over his head that he left on the dresser, he paced through to darkened bedroom towards the door, pulled it opened and stepped into the dimly lit hallway. Following the scent Yuki had left behind, Kaname moved through the halls of the mansion until he was led to the library. He smiled slightly, what was she doing in here? Hanabusa wasn't here breathing down her neck about studying and he wouldn't be here for a day or two.

Through the wood of the door as he approached it, the male could hear a soft rustling sound which was no doubt the sound of pages in a book being turned. Kaname turned the knob and entered, scanning the enormous room until he found her on the sofa by the fire place. Her warm chocolate eyes soon met his as he approached, a smile forming on her lips. "You're up early..." She breathed, closing the book she had open on her lap and setting it on the sofa beside her.

It wasn't the oldest one they had by far, some books they had stored away might crumble if they were touched today but it was old. The cover was a faded red, the pages poking out of it worn and a bit moth eaten and a thin layer of dust stuck to it still but the title was still intact. Written in black ink, 'The First Appearance'.

"As are you. Trouble sleeping?" He asked, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders. She looked tired still and it was rare for a vampire to actually look tired.

Yuki smiled shyly and relaxed into his form before her eyes drifted back to the book. "Yes, actually..."

Kaname followed her gaze. "Are you alright?"

The princess looked back at him quickly and nodded. "Oh, yes. I just had a weird dream is all. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So I thought instead of tossing and turning and possibly waking you, I'd come in here for a bit." She said with a smile, her fingers twirling a lock of her long hair which was something she usually did when she was nervous or stressed, a tick. Kaname noted.

He frowned deeply. Both of them on the same night? He hoped it wasn't a nightmare like the one he had. Yuki had had terrible nightmares when they first came to the mansion. Memories of Rido plaguing her for weeks. They eventually went away but had they now returned?

"Can I know what it was about?" He asked quietly, studying her expression. Chocolate orbs bore into his for a moment before she looked into the flames of the fire place.

"It didn't really make sense to be honest... I think I've forgotten most it now." She laughed softly looking back at him, scratching the back of her head, another tick. She was lying and it made worry start to take place in Kaname's mind. Why was she lying about remembering? Why didn't she want him to know? Probably so he didn't worry.

"It wasn't about Rido, was it?" The male asked, gently caressing her cheek. Rido... that bastard would forever be a part of both of them, always a part of him in their memories but Kaname thought the dreams of the crazed vampire were over now, for both of them.

Yuuki froze for a moment before shaking her head, her hand resting on his. "No. I... don't really want to talk about it actually, if that's ok?" She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

The male pursed his lips for a second before letting the subject go. If she didn't want to talk about it she didn't have to, he wouldn't hound her for answers despite how it peaked his curiosity. He decided to change the subject, even if it wasn't a happier one. "It's alright ... I have to leave again tomorrow, Yuki. But only for a day or two."

Yuki sighed softly. "Can't I come with you?" She asked as she nuzzled into his neck slowly, making a smile twitched at his lips.

Very sly. He thought. She would miss him ... and his blood. Still too shy to just ask it seemed, though she didn't have to. His blood was hers and hers to take whenever she wanted it.

Kaname knew Yuki hated being there by herself or rather, without him. Seiren was always around for protection and anything the princess needed while he was away. Ruka and Hanabusa visited every few days but Yuki longed for him every time he was gone and he felt incredibly guilty making her feel lonely. But it was for her own protection. Trying to create a new counsil was tricky, carefully selecting new members that hadn't been close allies with Ichio was difficult. Yuki was new to this world also, many would take advantage of that if he wasn't looking. On another note, he just wanted her here, all to himself.

"You would be bored out of your mind..." He breathed, putting his hands on her slim waist and moving the girl onto his lap, her legs on either side of his.

The action startled the female a bit, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders tightly, glowing red eyes looking up at him. "Not if I'm with you." She whispered before moving her mouth to his neck once more.

"Stay here where it's safe." He murmured, wincing as he felt her sharp fangs pierce his skin.

He exhaled slowly, his eyes slowly closing and letting his head rest against the back of the sofa as Yuki began to drink. His hands still caressed her slim waist and his fingers itched to move upwards and caress other areas but he kept his hands as still as he could. She was making it hard however as she wore a very thin, white, cotton night gown that reached just below her knees. The collar sat just above her breasts and exposed her collar bone and the milky white skin of the rest of her chest and petite neck. He pushed back the excitement building within, Yuki wasn't ready for the things he was thinking. He didn't even know if she wanted such things yet.

The female's hand slowly moved down to rest on his chest with her fingers curling over his collar and Kaname flinched, his hand quickly grabbing hers and his eyes snapping open. Images of Yuki with darker hair and a hateful sneer on her lips flashed in his mind.

Traitor...

The girl must of thought she hurt him, maybe was a bit rough with her fangs as she moved the hand out of his grasp and to his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb as a silent 'sorry'.

Sweet girl, she had done no such thing but the male wanted her to think that rather than he now didn't seem to like her touching there because of a ... bad dream.

Kaname sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around her frame and closed his eyes once more.

It was just a nightmare, idiot. Forget about it.

Little did anyone know, nightmares were just the beginning.


End file.
